


untitled

by katyfaise



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short thing i wrote up for a friend that i actually really liked sooo. i dunno. very pwp.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wrote up for a friend that i actually really liked sooo. i dunno. very pwp.

“This is his first time…” The words pause there, faltering for a reason Eponine can’t quite place (or maybe she doesn’t want to), “with a woman, I mean.” 

She nods, and stretches back then, Grantaire’s chest firm against her back and a support that she desperately needs. Eponine isn’t the sort to be nervous, not with the type of life she lives, but she is a bundle of tight nerves keeping every single one of her muscles on edge. Grantaire, she is used to - used to his soft stomach that she likes to pinch in the mornings when he refuses to wake or his large hands that pull her close after a night of too many shots of tequila or vodka or maybe whiskey. What they have is special, something Eponine has never had before - consistency and love (and not hallmark love either). 

But it’s not Grantaire that makes her so nervous.

Enjolras on the other hand, kneeling at the end of the bed, just as stark naked as she and Grantaire are, sends her synapses into overload. This sudden development can’t be blamed on alcohol or drugs, no lack of sleep or judgment. They’re all completely sober and the conversation that flowed before their current situation was easy and agreeable. She can’t help but feel… worried. 

The blonde rolls his eyes at Grantaire’s warning, muttering something under his breath about how that didn’t matter right now. He tentatively reaches out for Eponine’s foot, pulling her leg straight gently. He looks up at her then, eyes meeting hers for the first time in what seems like ages and he smiles. Just a curve up on one side of his mouth, but it eases how her heart beats against her chest. 

She nods then and he takes the cue, crawls forward and pulls his lips against the inside of her leg. He’s reverent, kissing her freckles and the large, jagged scar on the back of her calf where she fell off a bike years before. When he reaches her thigh, he litters kisses along her flesh and Eponine breathes in sharply between her teeth. It’s then that Grantaire soothes her, kisses her earlobe gently and moves his hands to caress her breasts. She relaxes against him, holds her hands onto his thighs that wrap around her and turns her head slightly to kiss his bearded jaw.

Enjolras takes the moment of distraction to take a breath himself, to survey his surroundings. This is something he’s thought on for such a long time. Something he’s allowed himself to lose sleep over. How much he wants Eponine, just as he wants Grantaire. How he’s greedy and selfish and wants to keep these two people to himself. And now that he’s got his chance, he doesn’t want to waste it. So he positions himself between Eponine’s legs and in one motion, laps his tongue against the length of her cunt. She groans out, clearly surprised, but before he loses his nerve he sucks her clit into his mouth, nipping lightly at the nub of nerves there. He hears her curse, but he can’t make out the words since it sounds like the ocean is swelling in around him. Enjolras, as selfish as he is, wants nothing more than for Eponine to be pleased. Maybe it’s the savior complex, something he can’t rid himself of even during sex, but he wants her loose-limbed and fucked out to her heart’s desire. 

He curls two fingers inside of her, gently at first until she bucks her hips forward for more. His hand is coated with her wetness, and he pulls his hand away, smirking when she whines at the sudden absence. Grantaire reaches for his hand and pulls it to his mouth, tongue and lips looking absolutely sinful to Eponine as he tastes her from Enjolras’s fingers.

She relaxes even more when R smiles, genuinely, and kisses her forehead. 

“You always taste so fucking good.”

His voice is reassuring, but she can’t focus for long, not with how Enjolras’s mouth has returned to her clit. His tongue circles over and over, a mix of pressure and touch that nearly has her careening toward the edge. She grips her fingers against R’s thighs, and then in Enjolras’s hair, pulling the golden curls tightly. He groans against her and she leans her head back, rests against R’s collarbone with her eyes closed and her face contorting with the pleasure she feels. Grantaire continues to caress her breasts, rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers as she breathes in and out in solid gasps. 

When she comes, not long after, her body shakes all over, and she reaches for both of the men to calm her. Her body reacts without her control, hips spasming against her will as the aftershocks roll through her body. But it ends, though she still feels sensitive and heavy between her legs and when she opens her eyes it’s to see Grantaire and Enjolras hungrily kissing, Enjolras’s face still slick with her arousal and Grantaire lapping it up between each greedy kiss. 

She smiles, and since she’s just as selfish as the other two, positions herself between them once more to steal those kisses. 

No.  
To share those kisses.


End file.
